


I Wish I Could...

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [106]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Enemy Lovers, Established Relationship, Feels, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Ouch, Pain, Sad, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100-1.000, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony wishes he could save everyone - but none so much as Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 52
Kudos: 281





	I Wish I Could...

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to **NamelesslyNightlock** who gave this a read over for me and helped with summary and tags :)

Loki was mad. He was bag of cats crazy and it was obvious to anyone who looked at him. 

But he was filled with such _potential_ too. He could be good, he _had_ been good, but he’d been hurt too many times to ever fall for the same mistake again. He’d been put through so much - too much, and had come out twisted in the end.

He wanted the world to burn, and Tony was pretty sure there was a part of Loki that just wanted everything to be _over_ too. Loki didn’t want to die, but Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to keep on living either.

It made Tony wonder sometimes, what Loki might have been like before everything had happened to him, before he’d been shattered beyond repair. Tony thought about it, late at night when he was down in his lab.

But, it was no use thinking about the ‘ _what if’s_ ' because Loki wasn’t changing.

Loki was harsh and vicious, possessive and volatile. He was Tony’s enemy as much as he was Tony’s lover. He didn’t accept affection, pity, help or sympathy. Loki was made up of agony, betrayal, rage and grief. He wanted his revenge on Thor, Asgard, _the universe_ and it was his single driving force. 

Tony had become Iron Man after his trials, whereas Loki had become a villain.

And while Loki might love him in some twisted, dark, chaotic way—because, he never let Tony get hurt when they battled. He also made enough comments here and there that Tony knew if Loki ever succeeded in beating the Avengers, Tony would always, _always_ be spared—but it wasn’t going to be enough.

Loki was lost and far past the point of being guided back to any semblance of light.

Yet, Tony still loved him.

And sometimes, in Tony’s less productive moments, he wished things were different and that _Loki_ was a little less corrupted.

Tony was a hero, and sometimes, Tony wished he could save his broken villain.

**Author's Note:**

> Just your friendly, daily dose of pain!
> 
> I just wanted to play around with a darker Loki, and how Tony will suffer in loving him. How he'll watch him burn away in pain and anger that Tony can't heal, no matter how much he wants to - and even tries to do so.


End file.
